My Feel
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul. Perasaan yang mengikatku dalam kubangan kesedihan karena tak bisa mendapatkan perasaan yang sama darimu. Perasaan yang tak pernah bisa hilang, walau kau sudah dimiliki orang lain/SasuHina fanfic, DLDR!


_**My feel**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, ITALIC/TULISAN GARIS MIRING POV SASUKE, DLL.**_

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul. Perasaan aneh yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu. Perasaan yang mengikatku dalam kubangan kesedihan karena tak bisa mendapatkan perasaan yang sama darimu._

"Ini adalah kue gratis spesial, karena hari ini adalah hari ke 100 kafe ini di dirikan. Silahkan dinikmati." Seorang pelayan baru saja meletakan dua porsi kue cokelat berhias buah ceri di salah satu meja disana. Gadis yang sedang duduk disana langsung mengambil porsi kue milik teman lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau itu jadi rakus yah, Hinata." Gadis itu tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian dia mulai memakan kue itu.

"Sasuke-kun kan tidak suka makanan manis. Sebagai gantinya, akan ku traktir jus tomat, ok," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat tingkah gadis yang disukainya itu. Benar, Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Melihat dia berada didepan matanya selalu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tak normal. Tapi ia mengingat kenyataan yang ada. Dan menyadari posisinya secepat mungkin. Sekarang dia adalah sahabat dari Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tidak boleh melewati batas. Karena hal itu bisa menyakiti gadis didepannya.

"Haah Gaara-kun belum datang, padahal ini sudah waktunya."

Benci, Sasuke selalu benci kala gadis berambut panjang itu menyebut nama tadi. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meledak-ledak tak tentu. Harusnya satu-satunya nama laki-laki yang boleh diucapkan oleh Hinata adalah namanya. Itulah keinginan egoisnya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan, jadi terlambat." Sasuke berbicara se' normal mungkin, menyembunyikan keadaan hati yang sebenarnya.

"Hu'um." Hinata mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian ponsel gadis berponi itu bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dibacanya pesan itu, dan dalam seketika senyum riang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gaara-kun sudah menungguku diluar. Aku pergi dulu yah. Oh iya, jus tomatnya lain kali saja." Hinata pun berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kesepian. Lagi-lagi ini yang terjadi. Berulang kali, Sasuke membenci semua ini. Tapi seperti di awal, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pemuda _raven _itu hanya bisa menonton. Dengan hati teriris melihat sang pujaan hati dengan lelaki yang lain.

_Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Semuanya tidak semudah yang orang lain bicarakan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjauh darinya. Aku sudah mencoba dari mencari penggantinya atau menjauhinya. Tapi semua itu percuma, aku kembali lagi merindukannya dan mencintainya. Cinta yang berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang peduli._

"Kenapa kau harus repot membuatnya. Kau bisa beli. Kenapa juga aku harus berada disini," keluh Sasuke. Hinata yang sedang mengiris cokelat langsung membalikan badan, tangannya diletakan di pinggang, mencak-mencak pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi itu.

"Kalau buat sendiri kan terlihat lebih spesial. Lagi pula bukannya Sasuke-kun sendiri yang datang kemari." Sasuke mendecih, sedangkan Hinata kembali mengiris cokelat-cokelat itu. Besok adalah hari valentine, gadis itu tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk memberikan cokelat pada seorang yang spesial. Gaara, yah siapa lagi. Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke muak. Dengan cepat ia membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Aaww." Suara pekikan itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Dilihatnya tangan gadis itu terluka oleh pisau. Tangannya dengan cepat memegang jari yang kini berdarah itu.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh," sangkal Hinata tak terima dipanggil bodoh. Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Ia malah pergi mencari sesuatu. Tak lama Sasuke menemukannya, yang tak lain adalah kotak obat.

"Cuci tanganmu." Hinata menuruti perintah si bungsu itu. Setelahnya Sasuke mengelapnya agar kering. Lalu menempelkan plester itu di jarinya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tutur Hinata. Sasuke menatapnya khawatir. Padahal luka itu tidak terlalu parah, bahkan bisa dibilang hanya luka kecil. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Hinata. Dengan lembut dia mengelusnya.

"Tolong, jangan ceroboh lagi."

_Sejujurnya aku bisa merebutnya dari si merah Sabaku itu. Aku bisa membuat hubungan mereka hancur. Aku sangat mampu melakukan itu dalam sekejap. Tapi kembali aku mengingat bahwa aku harus membuang jauh ego itu. Jika aku melakukannya Hinata pasti akan menangis mengingat gadis itu mencintainya. Dan itu adalah hal yang tak ku inginkan. Melihatnya meneteskan air mata, aku tidak sanggup. Hembusan nafasku akan terasa menyakitkan jika itu terjadi. Mungkin jika aku lebih cepat menyadari perasaan ini, aku tidak akan terjebak dalam keadaan yang terus menyulitkanku._

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, seolah dia tidak apa-apa, tapi raut wajahnya menunjukan keadaan sebaliknya.

"Ayo kita ke UKS!" ajak Sasuke. Dia memegang tangan Hinata supaya gadis itu mengikutinya. Tapi Hinata diam saja, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sasuke-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Gaara?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Hinata?

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban itu, Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, aku khawatir karena kemarin Gaara-kun menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu. Aku kira kalian berselisih paham." Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Gaara? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu? Saat Sasuke akan bertanya balik soal itu, Hinata terkulai lemas, dan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan. Untung saja Sasuke langsung menangkapnya hingga gadis itu tak terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke panik, dia menggendong Hinata dan dengan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penuturan perawat ruang kesehatan yang menyatakan kalau Hinata hanya kelelahan saja. Dia hanya perlu istirahat, setelah itu kondisinya akan membaik. Pemuda itu duduk disamping tempat tidur dimana Hinata berbaring. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Hinata. Tatapannya tak lepas dari paras yang sedang tertidur itu. Dia takut, benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata.

"Kau boleh pergi, aku yang akan menunggui Hinata." Suara bariton itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu melihat keasal suara. Dan disana, dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan 'Ai' didahinya sedang bersandar didepan pintu. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara, kekasih Hinata. Gaara berjalan menuju kearah mereka berdua. Sesampainya disana, dia menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang tangan Hinata, lalu menggantikan dengan tangannya.

"Kau dengar apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" Gaara berucap kembali untuk mengingatkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sendiri kini menatap tak suka pada Gaara. Tapi ia pun dapat memahami hal tersebut. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menyukai Hinata?" Langkahnya terhenti mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Namun tak lama Sasuke kembali berjalan. Menghiraukan Gaara.

"Hinata milikku, berhentilah jadi orang ketiga. Kau harus tahu kalau kau sangat mengganggu." Sasuke kembali berhenti saat dia akan membuka pintu keluar. Dia menyeringai.

"Apa kau merasa terancam? Lucu sekali..." Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak akan menghancurkan hubungan indahmu itu. Aku hanya akan berada disisi Hinata seperti biasanya." Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang penuh keresahan. Seperti yang dibilang Sasuke, dia merasa terancam. Walau Sasuke bilang dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada hubungan mereka, tapi itu tak menjamin. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu. Bukan tindakan Sasuke yang dia takutkan tapi perasaan Hinata. Gaara takut perasaan Hinata akan berubah pada Sasuke.

.

.

_Hari ini masih sama, tak berubah sedikitpun. Aku menjalani hidup disisinya, masih dengan status seorang sahabat. Dengan perasaan yang terus berkembang, aku terus menahan diriku. Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa. Aku hanya butuh senyumnya sebagai energi untuk bertahan. Aku akan terus mencintai dan merindukannya. Lagi dan lagi. Walau dia tidak menyadari, walau kadang terasa sepi, tapi aku takkan menyesali, cinta sendiri yang tak pernah bertepi. Walaupun begitu, selalu ada sedikit harapan di hati._

.

.

END


End file.
